Fairy Tale
by damnmysterytome
Summary: "How about a fairy tale?" Carol asked. Judith nodded quickly, having loved fairy tales. Every little girl loved fairy tales and Jude was no different, her favorite was Cinderella.


**Last prompt for Candrea Wednesday. **

**Prompt: Fairy tale.**

* * *

"Aunt Carol will you tell me a story?" Judith Grimes asked as she was being put to bed. Carol looked down at her and nodded as she pulled the blanket up over her and tucked the child in the bed. Normally Beth would be doing this, but Beth wasn't feeling very good so Carol took over putting Judith to bed. Bed time was her favorite time with Sophia when she was still alive.

"Didn't I already read you your bedtime story?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her niece.

Judith nodded, looking up at Carol in the darkness of the prison. "Yeah... But I want another one. Please?" Judith whined. Carol gave in, nudging the four year old over and lying in the bed with her.

"Alright, alright. One more story and its bed time." She said, thinking about what kind of story she could tell the girl. "How about a fairy tale?" Carol asked. Judith nodded quickly, having loved fairy tales. Every little girl loved fairy tales and Jude was no different, her favorite was Cinderella. "Once upon a time in a not so far away place, there was a queen named Carrie and her king named Ethan and they had a princess named Sandra. Ethan wasn't a very nice King at all, he was cruel to both the queen and the princess. But the queen was too scared to do anything, the king made it impossible for her to leave.

One day, a weird sickness broke out. It caused people to act crazy, to look like they were dead when they weren't at all. The queen and king took the princess and met up with a group of people that were trying to get to a safe place. And there they met another queen. This queen was younger than Queen Carrie, but she was as kind and beautiful as any queen. This queen, Queen Anna, could see how cruelly King Ethan treated his family and she didn't like it. She stood up for Queen Carrie and protected her. The two queens became good friends, especially after King Ethan fell to the sickness." Carol took a breath and smiled as she saw the inspiration for Queen Anna standing by the cell to the Grimes cell.

"Unfortunately, Princess Sandra got lost and Queen Carrie's friends searched for weeks, unaware that Princess Sandra had fallen to the sickness and came back, trapped in a barn on the property they were staying at. After losing her daughter, Queen Carrie felt all hope was lost. What did she have to live for? Queen Carrie's friends kept her alive, especially Queen Anna. Queen Anna slowly became more than Queen Carrie's friend. They fell in love, only to be separated after the property was attacked. It took a very long time for them to be reunited, but Queen Anna had started a relationship with an Evil King that caused trouble for Queen Carrie and her friends. The Evil King fell and Queen Anna and Queen Carrie were reunited once again. It has never been easy for the Queens, but they somehow make it work."

Judith yawned and cuddled up to her aunt. "I liked that story, Aunt Carol." She said softly. Carol smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Judith's head.

"Me too." She said. Carol stayed with Judith until she fell asleep, then left the cell to check on Beth. The youngest Greene was sleeping now, a bucket sitting by the bed. She really hoped it was just the flu plaguing her and nothing else. Carol walked down to her cell and found Andrea sitting on the bed, pulling her boots off.

"Hi, Queen Carrie." Andrea teased as Carol came into the cell.

"Oh shut up, Queen Anna." She said as she sat on the bed. Carol leaned over to kissed Andrea's cheek, lying back on the bed without taking her shoes off, which annoyed Andrea to no end. But it was pointless to take her boots off, sometimes they had to be up out of bed in a minute and there wouldn't be enough time to put boots on.

Andrea lay in the bed next to Carol, arching her back and letting it crack. "Our life sounds a lot better in a fairy tale for a four year old." She said, rolling onto her side and wrapping an arm around Carol.

"It is kind of a fairy tale. Abused woman gets saved by attractive stranger and falls in love. Least it was a princess in shiny armor." Carol looked down at Andrea and smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

Andrea laughed softly. "I'll save you everyday for the rest of my life." Carol leaned down and pressed her lips into Andrea's, cupping the side of her face as Andrea spoke between kisses. "You saved me, too."


End file.
